Puyo Puyo Love Triangle
by PandaPudding
Summary: Feli, a first year student is in love with her senpai Lemres. She'll do whatever it takes to have Lemres for herself; Which might be difficult because Lemres has a crush on someone else. Some Shounen-ai later on. Please Review :D
1. Feli's Feelings

For those of you who do not know the Puyo Puyo series, please look up Puyo Puyo on Wikipedia and other sources to know everything thing or some understanding of the characters. This is around the games Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and Puyo Puyo 15th anniversary.

There will be some shounen-ai in this story so for those of you who do not like reading shounen-ai then I advise you not to read since you would bash me for not telling you. ^ _ ^ But over all, this story doesn't contain much of it.

This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you like it and give me some reviews (nice or cruel)

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Feli ran up down the hallway. She had been running over seventeen flights of stairs to even catch a glimpse of the one she loves. "Lemres-senpai!!!" Feli was panting as she saw the 17 year old turn around. His smile warmed her heart. Finally the moment Feli had been practicing months for was about to happen. She takes out the love letter from her bag.

"Hey Feli. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" His smile was overwhelming. Feli felt her heart skip two beats. She can imagine it now, Lemres accepting her love and they kiss in the sunset colored halls. "Feli? You alright? Your face is red." He puts his hand on her forehead. Feli jumped and backs away.

'_What am I doing?!? Why did I back off. Isn't that what I wanted? He actually touched me. HE TOUCHED ME. Oh Kami-sama take me now. I feel so….so….' _Feli's face turns dark red and Lemres just looks at her in confusion. '_Oh yea! The letter. I have to let him know my feelings before he graduates.' _She walks back up to Lemres. "Um Lemres. These last few years I've always had feelings for—"

"Oh Sig!" Lemres called through the halls. Sig just came up from the stairway. He waves back with a blank stare.

"SIG?!?" Feli almost ripped her love letter. Her face was red with not embarrassment but with rage. Her moment was ruined by a naïve idiot. Before she would burst like she always did, Lemres walked over to Sig. '_Eh?' _

"Oh Feli. I'm so sorry but can you tell me what you were telling me tomorrow? Anyways see you." Lemres left with the usual smile on his face. He and Sig walked down the stairs. Feli, alone, is still looking at stairs.

********************************

Accord Sensei was cleaning up the puyo blobs from her earlier class. "Oh those kids are so full of energy nowadays. Right Popoi?" Popoi (her so called puppet) pops out of her arms.

"Why yes Accord Sensei. I totally agree with you." The puppet answered.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and smoke was spreading through the halls. Screams could be heard from outside the school.

"Oh my. Is that Ms. Feli from first year again?" Sensei picked up her lens-less glasses. "Oh dear I can't see" She giggles. Popoi just nods his head.

"Yes I am afraid that is Ms. Feli again. That girl just doesn't know how to control her anger." Popoi jumps back into Accord Sensei's arms.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

This is the end of chapter one of my little fan fiction. I hope you all liked it. I hope to get some reviews since this might be the only Puyo Puyo (Fever) based fan fiction on the sit. I'm sorry that it's so short but it's only the beginning. ^ _ ^ If I have at least 3 reviews, I'll write a new chapter. If not, I'll just drop the whole thing and do something more popular.

[ PandaPudding : Tastes like pandas or Oreo s? Which ever you like. ]


	2. Lemres Sensei pt 1

Chapter 2 of Puyo Puyo Love Triangle.

I do not own Puyo Puyo/Fever/15th anniversary (SEGA and Sonic Team)

Remember for those who don't like shounen-ai DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE LOVE! ^ _ ^ But as I said before, there isn't much but just so you get the message if it ever creeps up later on.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Continuation from where we left off]

"He he, Sig how was your day today?" Lemres smiled at Sig who's expression was just blank as always.

"Oh, it was alright. We practiced some puyo chains with Accord Sensei today. It was messy though, but still okay." Sig shrugs and keeps walking.

"Uh hey Sig!" Sig turns around.

. . .

. . . "Oh nothing. Well bye" Lemres starts walking to his dorm.

[At his dorm]

_'Hmmm. I have a huge craving for chocolate. Or maybe white chocolate. Milk chocolate? Oh! Dark chocolate with some candied orange sounds nice too! Maybe I'll melt it and use it to cover some strawberries. Oh! Strawberry candy. Yes some strawberry candy will do.' _

_*_cough * "Lemres-kun, turn around." Accord Sensei was in front of his door. Sensei had a smile on her face but her eyes were full of worry. "Lemres-kun, I know you are graduating this year and it is really sad that you are going to leave soon. Both other than that, I need to ask you something." Sensei has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Accord Sensei what happened?" As he starts to get near her, sensei bursts out.

" I'M GOING ON VACATION AND THEY DON'T ALLOW KITTENS THERE SO I NEEDED SOMEONE WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF POPOI AND THE SCHOOL AND I WAS HOPING THAT YOU'D BE PERFECT FOR THE JOB AND I WASN'T SURE AND-"

"I think he gets the point Accord Sensei and now it's time for me to say something." Popoi turns to Lemres, who is pretty shocked at Sensei mini panic attack. "Will you take care of me and make her stop worrying so much?" Lemres nods his head. Popoi jumps into his arms. Sensei smile returned to her face.

"Well. . . I'll be leaving. Take good care of him and make sure he eats all of his meals." She leaves the room. Popoi and Lemres look at each other, the atmosphere in the room was quite scary.

"Want some candy?"

"NO! I only eat the finest gourmet food."

"I never knew puppe-I mean kittens eat such fancy food." Lemres starts breaking a cold sweat.

"Yes, we do. Now about Feli-Chan"

"Feli? What about her?"

"You know the explosion earlier today?" Lemres nods. "Well, that was her. As her senior, I need you to make sure that she doesn't get too angry like today. We can't afford to fix such damages. Okay? Now, I will sleep." Popoi purrs in Lemres's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Tomorrow Morning- 2nd year classroom]

Amitie and Arle walked into class to see a strange red claw.

"Uh. . . What is that?" They both said in unison. As they walked toward the red claw, a beetle crawled out. Amitie jumped, bumping into Arle who fell on the ground. Sig popped out from the classroom.

"Good morning Amitie. Good morning Arle." Both girls start laughing.

"Ha ha. Good morning Sig. I really have to get used to seeing. . . you." Her eyes were straight on the boy's left arm.

_'It's really awkward jumping up every time I see him. It's already been 5 months, you'd think I'd get used to it. Okay Amitie! I have to start being more alert. I don't want to hurt his feelings!" _Amitie walks in and notices that Sensei wasn't in. _'That's a first.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS SENSEI!!!" Raffine pointed to the empty desk in front of the room. Lemres walked into the room. Everyone's eyes darted to the door.

"Lemres-Senpai? What are you doing here.?" Sig seemed the most confused out of everyone.

"It's Lemres Sensei to you! I'm filling in for Accord Sensei as she's on vacation. Now that we've covered that, I want all of you to not think it's going to be a week of free periods. We are going to work hard on our studies to impress Accord Sensei when she gets back alright?"

"ALRIGHT" The whole class took out their notebooks. Raffine put her feet on her desk. She looked pretty pissed off.

"Lemres-Senpai, you are NOT fit to be a teacher. We don't want a candy loving baby taking over this class. Go back to where you belong in your little candy land and let me take charge. I'm number one in this class and have more power over the class than you do." The room seemed tense at her remark. Rider covered her face. Tarutaru did the same. Arle and Amitie were shocked. Klug smirked. Sig just. . . stayed the same. Raffine had a face of victory until Lemres said what he had to say.

He puts Popoi on the teacher's desk and walks over to the pink headed girl. The whole class was tense. Raffine still smirked, wondering what the candy loving baby would say.

"Okay listen up and remember every word I say to you." He clears his throat. "Alright. Accord Sensei asked me personally to take care of you guys. She asked ME and NOT you. Now, you will do as I say because I am the teacher here for your class. I am not going to let a stuck up bitch like you think you are superior to everyone in this class. If I were you, I'd shut that big mouth and listen to the teacher who is me right now. Okay?!?" The look on Raffine's face was priceless. Everyone in the room were about to burst out laughing.

"Now that we finished saying what we all had to say, I'm going to start the lesson." He walks up to the board and draws a red puyo. Raffine lowered her feet as well as her head. Klug snickered in the background. With Lemres as their sensei now, the class seemed relieved to know that someone will control Raffine and make the class more enjoyable. Every girl in the class admired their new sensei.

After class, Lemres catches up to Sig. He seemed more out of place than before today. All day, he's been staring at the window looking at the tress outside. _Has Sig-kun always been doing this? Is it just only today. Does he not want me to be his sensei? _Sig turns around making him jump up.

"Oh! Uh. . . Sig, did you pay attention in class today?" Sig turned his head. "Why not? I mean, I am a good teacher right?" Sig nods. _Okay, now I'm confused. _

". . . You were looking at my hand when you asked me that question on chains. A lot of people do it but. . . It's different when you look at me like that. More offensive for some reason. You'd think I'd get used to the stares but. . . I don't know. You probably think I'm a freak."

"You are a freak you naïve boy!" Feli appears. She was panting as if she ran across the whole school to find Lemres.

"Feli, that is not true. Sig-kun is not a freak. He is just different like we are different. Everyone if different and there is nothing wrong with being a bit strange." Lemres smiled at Sig. He was still hurt by Feli's words. Before Feli was about to say something, a beetle crawled out of her sleeve.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Feli smacked it away and was looking like she was about to blow. Lemres ran to her, making sure she wouldn't explode. Feli seemed to notice the attention and started blushing. She transformed into her helpless girl look.

"I-I-It was so icky and crawly and scary looking. Beatles are scary." She covers her face to complete the scene. Lemres hugs her.

"It's gone. There is nothing to be scared about okay?" He looks back to see Sig who was now gone. Feli hugs Lemres back. She was happy in her amazing act. Now that they were both alone she could finally have her chance. Lemres on the other hand wasn't so happy.

_Is this how he gets back at someone? Is he really that concerned about others looking at him?. . . I want to help him but how? After this, I don't think he'll really like me in the classroom anymore now. And Feli... How can I make Feli and Sig both be nice to each other? Oh I hate being sensei. I can see why Accord Sensei took that vacation._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is the end of chapter 2. I am so happy that someone reviewed my story. UGH I made this chapter soooooo boring but I will not make the next one as boring as this one! I must make note of that. I'm not so great in English class so my writing and vocabulary isn't so good. I hope you people reading this will keep reading ^ ____ ^ it would make me really happy. Now on to write the next chapter.

[PandaPudding: What am I really?]


	3. Lemres Sensei pt 2

I'd like to thank those people who are reading this. I feel so happy that people actually read it and liked it. I hope you all keep reading ^ _ ^ You've made my fanfiction a success so far and that makes me proud enough to keep writing for you.

Once again for the last time I do not own Puyo Puyo/Fever 1 and 2/ and 15th anniversary.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Continuation from where we left off]

Feli was still blushing as she looked through her bag to find her love letter. Lemres kept staring at the empty spot where Sig was. Things were getting very difficult for him. He really wished Accord Sensei would come back.

"Um Lemres-Senpai" His attention turned to the girl. Her face was red as she showed him the letter. "Uh. . . Well, ever since I've met you, I've always thought of you more than my senpai. Actually. . . Um. . ." She now noticed that Lemres was leaving her. "GAH! Lemres-Senpai! Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to my dorm. I really need some candy." He then ran to the dorms. Feli, once again, is left alone outside. She stares into the sunset with her face red with fury again. Rider comes into the scene.

"H-Hello Feli-chan. Classes are over, what are you doing out here alone?" Feli's face was now dark, her eyes red, and an evil smile crossed her face.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rider's scream could be heard around the school. An explosion was heard and black smoke spread quickly around the school. Lemres and Popoi heard the explosion, both now staring at each other.

"This is what I'm talking about. Oh that girl, maybe she needs some anger management sessions." Popoi went back into Lemres's arms.

*****************************************************************

[Tomorrow Morning- 2nd year classroom]

Everyone crowded around Rider, who now has a slightly sprained ankle and some bandages on her arm and her ears. "Feli is very scary" Rider was on the verge of tears (like always) Tarutaru comforted her. He blushed noticing that Rider was blushing too.

"Awwww that's what you call love." Arle both said. The (very cute) couple blushed even more.

"No I do not like Rider. She's my best friend that's all." Tarutaru was madly in love with Raffine, but it looked like Arle still doesn't believe it. Everyone was talking about the explosion when Lemres-Senpai walked in the classroom. He smiled and went straight to work. The class was now dead silent. Usually Lemres would greet all of them. He seemed as emotionless as Sig was.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Amitie asked. Lemres just kept writing on the board.

"Nothing." he answered. "We just have a lot to cover today and I really want everyone to know everything for this week's test." The class was now shocked. Not only was Lemres-Sensei not acting like himself, they now have a test to study for.

"Okay everyone turn to page 68. Today we will be learning about the Pink Puyo." He pulled out a Pink Puyo and showed it to the class. " Can anyone tell me what the Pink Puyo does and why it's so different from others? You have all used it before so this question is very simple. Uh..Si-" Sig was staring out into the window. "Klug!" He pointed to the boy who hid his face in his book. "Klug-kun, why don't you answer the question?" The boy sighed as he went up to the board to write his answer.

After the last bell, Sig was getting ready to go to his dorm. He saw Lemres packing up his books too. They were the only two in the classroom.

'_This silence is really painful. I can see why students talk during class. Hmm... Should I go up to him? Would it be kind of awkward?' _Lemres over thought about the situation. He couldn't find a way to approach Sig. He starts walking up to Sig.

_* sigh * _"Sig-kun." Sig turns around. Lemres blushes a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about how you're always staring out the window. I really want to know why you're doing that. Am I so boring that you have to stare at a tree?" Lemres started sweating. Confronting Sig was too much for him.

"Oh. I wasn't staring at a tree. There's was a bee that caught my attention." Lemres was confused.

"So you spent two days staring at a bee?" he could help but chuckle a bit. Sig has always been distracted by many things but a small bee of all things.

"It's not just a bee. It was a Sunset Flower Queen Bee. She looked very pretty and I heard they only come out at this time of the month for only three days. I'm sorry that it looked like I didn't payed attention during class." Sig looked at Lemres with his blank eyes.

"Oh." Lemres blushed. He worried about nothing all this time. He felt like a complete idiot. "Well. . . Are you going to pay attention in class from now on? I want you to pass this test!" Lemres's warm smile returned. Sig smiled as well.

"Yosh! Of course I will!" He raised his red claw to the air. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Lemres-Senpai. . . I- I mean Lemres Sensei! Uh. . . See you." Sig ran out of the room to see Feli walking up the hallway. Feli saw him and her evil stare appeared. Sig jumped.

"Sig. Sig-Senpai, come here for a second. I want to tell you something." an evil smile (like the one where Rider showed up) Sig walks up, not knowing what will happen to him next.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wootness! I finished the 3rd chapter for you guys. Please keep reading~! ^ _ ^ If I get at least one review about this chapter, I'll post the next one 3 days after the review. If I get two reviews, I'll post two chapters 3 days after the review. If it's 3 reviews, well you get the idea. Till next time~!

[PandaPudding: My favourite character to play as is Sig]


	4. Lemres Sensei pt 3

Thank you for those who reviewed. As I promised, if there were two reviews, I'd write two chapters in the next three days. This is the third day and I hope you enjoy these chapters as well~!

Now, let's see what happens to our Sig :3

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Continuation of course]

Sig and Feli were now looking at each other. Feli's fury couldn't be contained any longer. After seeing her one love talking to the naïve idiot in front of her, only evil plots were in her head. _How am I going to kill this boy? No, not kill him. Better yet, I'll do something to him that he'll think twice about talking to my Lemres-Senpai!!!!! _Her eyes glowed a deep red, as red as Sig's claw. The boy spoke up.

"Feli-Chan~!" The boy smiled. Feli just growled. "I have been wondering. Every time I'm with Lemres, you're there. Every time I see him, I see you hiding around the area. A-Are you going to kill him?!?" Feli's mouth started to wiggle (sorry couldn't think of a better word) She couldn't believe this boy would think of that. She didn't want to kill Lemres. Now she WILL kill Sig for saying such an idiotic thing.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" She kicked his shin. The boy fell holding on to his leg, he hissed in pain. She kicked the other leg, followed by his head. Sig started to get up and Feli just kicked his stomach and punched his face.

"W-What are. . . you doing Feli-Chan?" The boy stumbled onto the floor again. Feli's evil stare came back. Sig tried to get up again, not knowing that Feli was about to release her fury.

*******************************************

A scream was heard from the hallway. Lemres dropped his books and ran out the door. The whole hallway was full of black smoke and it was spreading very quickly. He was both confused and terrified. He knew it was one of Feli's doings but he was scared that Sig may have been part of it.

"LEAVE LEMRES ALONE!!! HE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!!! I'LL EVEN KILL JUST TO HAVE HIM BE MINE!" Feli's face was full of tears. She then starts running away. "YOU ARE VERY LUCKY I SPARED A FREAK LIKE YOU!!!!!!" she shrieked back before going down the stairs.

Sig's vision was blurred. The smoke was partly at fault but he was also in tears. He never meant to hurt Feli in such a way and he never knew he did. His mind was in confusion. He tried to grab on to a nearby doorknob. A hand appeared in front of him. Lemres' hand. His senpai picked him up and went down to the infirmary downstairs.

********************************************

Popoi looked at Sig. He had a black eye and bruises on his legs. His claw looked a bit dented, signs that Feli might have stomped on it before she left.

"Who knew Feli-Chan was so strong without using magic." The cat tried to joke around. Lemres held Sig's hand close to his face. Popoi just turned his head. "It's not like he's dying. You are being way too dramatic. He's fine, just a few bruises that's all there is." His words this help. Lemres knows that Feli could've did much worse like what she did to Rider. To see his own crush like this made his chest tight.

"Popoi. . . When is Accord-Sensei coming back?" Popoi jumped.

"What, you want to quit already?" the cat hissed.

"No. Well. . . I- I just can't deal with problems like this. This never happened when I wasn't his sensei." He didn't want Sig to get hurt again. He doesn't want Feli to hate him either.

"This problem will continue, even if you weren't his sensei. Even when you graduate later this year, the problem will still exist. You have to solve it one way or another." The cat jumped out from his arms.

"Remember, If you hurt one, they'll hurt two, and so on. You are still young but I know you can try to fix this problem. Even if you are as old as I am and this still persists, you can still fix it" the cat walked out of the room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh my. I hurt Sig. Well Feli had to do something. I'm sorry if was a bit evil in doing that but that's how I wanted it to happen. To find out what happens next, read the next chapter please~! It was kind of weird writing this chapter while listening to "Gimme More" by Britney Spears XD It felt so awkward.

[PandaPudding: Enjoying the being evil part very much :3]


	5. Lemres Sensei Pt 4

It's the second chapter that I promised. I am sure you all read the one before ^ ___ ^ If you hate me, okay thens... . 3 . But if you want to find out what happens next just scroll right down~!

Now, let's continue:

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Tomorrow Morning- 2nd Year Classroom] (It's his third day just in case you all forgot)

Lemres was drawing a puyo chart on the board. His class seemed very quiet today. He wondered what was wrong. As he turned around, some of the girls were giggling as the guys looked like they hid some notes.

"You can continue Lemres-Sensei!" Amitie smiled very wide. Arle did the same.

"Okay, I will continue but you have to tell me what everyone is doing." he smiled, but it looked like he was pissed off.

"WELL IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW-" Raffine opened her huge mouth again. Her smirk was there like always. "We heard that you are dating someone." Lemres dropped his chalk. Raffine felt like she hit something.

_Did they find out? Oh no. No no no no! What will they think of me now? What will they think of Sig now?!? What will Feli do. . ._ Lemres started sweating a bit.

"Lemres-S-Sensei. . . What do you find in Accord-Sensei?" Rider whispered. His shoulders relaxed a bit. The class was quiet until he started laughing. Sig turned to see the teacher embarassing himself.

"You-" He couldn't help but laugh histerically "You all thought I liked Accord-Sensei?!? What?!? Are you joking?" Everyone was now confused.

"The rumor was spread throughout the whole school. Everyone was talking about it in the hallways. You never heard it?" Raffine asked.

"Ha ha. No I did not. Okay, I'll continue the lesson. My sides hurt." He picked up the chalk and started writing. _Wow. Who even started that? That was funny. Being teacher has it's ups and downs, but it sure has it's moments._

******************************************

It was around lunch time for the students. The class was louder than ever. Klug and Tarutaru were out of the room so all you heard were giggles and gossip from the girls. Sig was the only guy in the room and Amitie was with him. They both seemed like a very cute couple. Rumors about the two have been spread around the school but Amitie denies them all. She is Sig's very best friend ever since he entered the school.

"Sig-kun. What happened to your face and uh. . . left. . . arm" She just kept staring at it. _No Amitie. Enough of that!_ Sig just looked down. Amitie picked his head up. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But always remember: I am always her for you!" She got up and went to the door. "I'll get you something for that eye. Be back soon~!"

Sig looked at Lemres who was looking at him during the whole period. Lemres turned his head too quickly. A pain went up his spine to his neck. "OUCH!" He looked back at Sig. The boy was tending to his left arm. Lemres got up and walked over to the blue haired boy.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" Sig didn't respond. " I see. Well, I'm going back to my desk. Feel free to talk to me about anything. After all I am your sensei." Sig looked out the window. Lemres' face was filled with dissapointment.

"SIG-KUN!" Amitie yelled out. She was running up the hallway. "I GOT YOU-. . ." A huge thump was heard. Everyone went to the door too see Amitie on the ground. Lemres ran to her.

"Amitie are you okay?" The blond nodded. He sighed with relief.

"He he. Looks like I slipped on some of the ice that fell out." She held up a very damp towel. "Luckily, my hat broke the fall, haha." Lemres helped her up. They both almost slipped on the water on the floor. Both started laughing.

"He he. So Lemres-Sensei likes Amitie?" Raffine smirked.

"Oh my Puyos Raffine! How can you make up something like that?!?" Amitie pouted. "I'm okay sensei. I can walk. Thank you for helping." She picked up the towel and started walking into the classroom. She stuck her tongue out at Raffine. Raffine just looked away. Lemres smiled at the two then looked at Sig. The boy blushed. Sig went back to his desk as did the others.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh the short-ness of the chapters. I hope you like it so far because there is more to come~! Please Review. If I get one review, I'll write the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Till the next chapter ^ _ ^

[PandaPudding: Hates it when her chains stop at 3 when she wanted 7]


	6. Lemres Sensei pt 5

Thanks again for reviewing~! It makes me feel happy and makes me want to keep writing more.

I haven't been writing in my 3-4 day chapter period because I am in a art school. And in that art school I have MANY MANY MANY drawings to complete. Luckily I finished them and I am writing this chapter just for those great people who review.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

[2nd Year Classroom]

It's Lemres' last day teaching the second year students. Amitie and Arle are talking to Lemres in the front of the classroom as everyone leaves. Everyone but Sig. Amitie starts walking up to Sig.

_Hmmm. He looks lonely in his little corner. I'll ask him to talk with us! That's a great idea Amitie. You always think about others. He he. _Sig's stare is straight near her face. She flinches. _Oh my Puyos! Whoa I did not see that._ "He he. Oh Sig-kun would you like to hang out with Arle, Lemres and me?" Sig shook his head. He starts heading for the door, but the blond haired girl blocks his way out. "Uh... Don't you want to talk with us. We're in the middle of a great conversation and-..." Amitie notices that Sig isn't in front of her anymore. He's near the stairwells and the girl runs toward him. "Sig-kun!!!" Amitie starts to run down the stairs to catch up to him but then slips. Arle and Lemres heard the thud and started heading to where the two were.

"Amitie. Are you okay?" Sig asked the girl.

"He he. I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh my gosh! Amitie are you alright?!?" Arle helps Amitie up. The blond nodded.

"Don't worry Arle. I'm alright. You see? No bumps, no scratches, and no cuts. I'm all good." Amitie smiled. Lemres got to the stairwell and sees the two girls laughing. He smiles. His attention turns to a head of blue hair going down the stairs.

"If you excuse me girls, I need to speak Sig-kun." The girls gave him the okay.

Lemres headed outside. He couldn't find the boy anywhere. "Damn. Maybe he's at his dorm already." He turns around to see Accord-Sensei. Her eyes were wet and her face was pink. "Oh. Accord-Sen-..." The teacher pushes Lemres and Popoi pops out of his arm.

"Popoi!!!!" Accord-Sensei starts crying a storm. "Oh how I missed you so." She looks up. "Oh dear me. I am so sorry Lemres-kun. I guess I was too emotional back there. How was the class. Did they give you a hard time?"

"Not really after the first day. They were great. I would love to teach them again." Lemres' signature smile appeared.

"Oh. That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed your experience teaching. Well then, off I go." As she starts walking she mumbled something near Lemres. Something he couldn't make out. When he turned, she was already gone. Lemres starts walking to his dorm, convinced that Sig couldn't be found now.

[Sig's Dorm Room]

Sig shares a dorm with his classmate Klug. The both never really had a good time bonding and they still don't after the recent incident with his dark self. Though they do talk once in a while.

"Sup." Sig entered the room.

"Nothing much" Klug pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. He looks at Sig. "Hey Sig. Lemres isn't our teacher anymore after today right?"

"Oh... Yeah. I know." Sig throws his bag to his top bed and starts climbing up. There was a silence after that. Sig starts to get a conversation going. "So....How do you think you did on the test. It was kind of hard."

"Bah. It was too easy. Don't talk about school though." Klug went back to his book. Yes, talking to Klug was both an annoyance and a challenge. Sig does wish they both have a better relationship.

"Hey. Did you like Lemres-Senpai being teacher?" Klug dropped his book and gave Sig the evil look.

"I envy him VERY much." Sig jumped. He never knew Klug didn't like Lemres. Everyone liked him. Maybe. Maybe he might have liked Lemres.

"Do you like beetles?" Sig looked at the boy.

"Sig-kun."

" Yes?"

"Shut up please."

"O-Okay."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Very short and I am sorry. I promise a much longer chapter next time. ^ _ ^ Please review if you want it to continue.

[PandaPudding: Likes Ocean Prince's human form.]


	7. Sig's Feelings pt 1

Thanks for the very (cap) like reviews. ^ _ ^;;; Let's see. Oh yes! Thanks for the name for Ocean Prince's human form OMGal. It's just so hard to remember it, he he.

So here is a new chapter since I have much more time on my hands now.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sig wakes up. He looks up at the ceiling. He touched his face. It was hot for some reason. "Am I sick? I don't feel sick. Though..." Sig clutched at his chest. Klug came into the room.

"Hey Sig-kun. I'm going to the main office to do some work so if you need me-...Um...Is something wrong?" Klug climbed up the ladder to Sig's bed. Sig turned to the wall. "Hey. Is everything okay? Do you need help?" Sig didn't answer. Klug climbed down the ladder and headed for the door. He looked back at his room mate, who seemed to be shaking a bit. "Um...I'm going to see if I can get someone to help okay?" Klug runs out the room. Sig looks back at the door. His face red and his eyes blank.

************************************

Lemres was walking to Accord's class when he saw Klug running. _Eh? Klug running? You don't see that everyday. But, did something happen? He he. Did he lose his book again? _Lemres goes walking up to Klug and the boy grabbed his senpai and slammed him into the wall. _Eh?!? _

"You! I can't believe I'm asking you for help but...It's about Sig-kun!" Lemres's eyes darted at Klug.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?" Sweet Lemres turned dark. His face pale and his eyes red with anger. Klug just stood motionless. He was speechless. "WHAT- HAPPENED- TO- SIG-KUN?!?"

"Hey hey look. I don't know really. You can see what's wrong with him if you want. I'm going to find Accord-Sensei." The boy ran away. Lemres ran to Sig's dorm. On his way he saw another person, Feli.

"Oh Lemres-Sen-" Feli looked at Lemres who was still running. "Eh....What's he in a rush for? Oh I know! He must be running to get that fit look." Feli's smile appeared as she day-dreamed a Lemres with muscles hugging her. She squealed with glee. She started skipping away.

****************************************************

Sig falls on the ground from his bunk. Lemres heard the thud and came in the room.

"Lemres-Senpai! What are you doing here?" His senpai's eyes started watering. "Wha-? Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying. It's my allergies. Anyway what's wrong with you? I heard from Klug that there was something wrong with you." Sig smiled a bit, which shocked Lemres. _Eh? He's laughing? Was it all a trick?_

"Oh, that? I just had some gas and the room was really hot that's all." Lemres did notice that the room was a bit stuffy. He just chucked and hugged Sig. "Um..Why are you hugging me? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just glad that you're okay. I don't know what would happen if something happened to you." He hugged him tighter and Sig winced. "Oh did I hurt you?" Sig nodded.

"It's my arm." He held out his claw. "It still hurts a little." He rubbed his arm, blushing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your...arm.." He got up and picked his love up. "How did you fall off from there?"

"I sneezed. My sneezes are quite powerful!" Sig said with great pride, then laughed. Lemres laughed as well. Lemres took his hand and walked closer to him. Sig followed his movements. Their faces were close. "You ate mint chocolate didn't you? I smell your breath." Lemres blushed and held Sig near his body.

"Want to have a taste of it?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of chapter. If you want more, please review~! One review will be enough, but more will get something more special ^ ____ ^ Till next time~!

[PandaPudding: Hates when playing with difficult mode Lemres CPU]


	8. Sig's Feelings pt 2

I am so sorry for the lateness of these chapters. I've had some OpenOffice problems going on. Since more than one person reviewed the last chapter, I did promise something special if that happened:

THREE CHAPTERS~!

The best I can do ^ _ ^;; Well, Enjoy~!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Continuation]

Sig had to blink twice at that. He couldn't believe it; what he just heard. His senpai almost skin close. Their faces near enough to smell what the other just had. Sig just felt hotter when he heard his senpai say those words to him:

"Want to have a taste of it?"

Sig just didn't know what to do. How to control this new feeling he was having. He looked up to Lemres, who just smiled down at him. Sig put his arms around Lemres' neck and kissed him. Lemres blushed.

_Did...Did Sig just kiss me? _Lemres' heart fluttered. He felt like hugging his crush and swinging him around.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...to kiss you." Sig hid his face. "I don't know what went over me. I-It was like the right thing to do at the moment." He started to get teary eyed. Lemres loosened his grip on him and allowed his crush to sit on Klug's bunk.

"Hey. It's alright. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I liked it. I liked the kiss." Sig looked up, confusion in his eyes.

_What is he talking about? We're both guys. How did he like that?_

"He he. You're really cute Sig-kun." Lemres started getting close to Sig again. He put his hand on his cheek, rubbing off a fresh tear that rolled down. Sig's face went from pink to dark red. Before he could put his arms around him, the boy pushed him back.

"WAIT!" He clutched at his chest. "My chest feels weird. Like...Something inside is hurting." Lemres chuckled. "Wha-?"

"Hm. Like your heart is racing?" He put his finger on the boy's chin. Sig nodded. Lemres put both hands on both sides of Sig's face.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Amitie and Arle were walking toward Feli, who was still skipping at the thought of a buffed up Lemres. Arle ran up to the girl.

"Feli-chan~! What are you so happy about?" Feli gave an evil look. Arle backed away. "Eh...Did I ask the wrong thing?" Feli ran quickly from both girls. "What's her problem. I don't get any of you people here. Ha ha. It's these moments that make me homesick. But at least I'm gone from those who annoy me. Ha ha h...-" Amitie gave her friend a weird look. _Oh yes. Amitie doesn't know anything about the others. But wow, how I sure miss 'em. But Amitie...He he! She makes me feel better and better about staying here. _Klug came walking to Arle.

"Good morning Arle-chan. Amitie-chan." Amitie waved at him. Klug felt his heart skip. "So, how are you Arle...Amitie?"

"We're good. Actually, we're going over to your dorm to visit you and Sig-kun. Since you're here, that leave just Sig." Amitie came up to Klug. His fists tightened. "Klug-kun? Problem?"

"Oh no. It's that...Well don't go to the dorm. Sig isn't feeling like himself." The two girls looked at each other.

"If he isn't feeling well, we SHOULD visit him!" Arle grabbed Amitie and they both ran toward the dorm.

"HEY!! WAIT! I DONT THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO JUST BARG IN!" Klug ran after them.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Ah~_ Sig hugged Lemres tighter as they both kissed more passionatly. _This feeling...It feels so right. I wish we can stay like this forever. _As they parted, Lemres picked Sig up and kissed him again.

"So, I do taste good don't I?" Sig nodded, flushed deep red. Lemres put Sig on the ground and started taking off his shirt.

"Ah! What are you doing?!?"

"I want to get to know you better Sig-kun"

"But..."

"Sig-kun...I love you."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hoped you liked this chapter and the next one too ^ _ ^ Now go on and read the other one! You know you want to.

[PandaPudding: Wants to write something more...different XD, but PPLT is just rated T after all.]


	9. Sig's Feelings pt 3

[Continuation]

Sig woke up. Staring up at the ceiling. He looked down and saw Klug snoring like a beast. He touched his chest. _My heart is racing._ He looked at his sheets. _Oh Puyos... _Klug woke up seeing his room mate freaking out.

"Hey, what are you panicking about so early in the morning?" He looked at the sheets and starting laughing. "Ha ha! You peed on your self?!? You're in senior high school. You are WAY too old to be...- Oh my gosh." Klug looked closely at the sheet and smiled. "So...Who were you dreaming about?" Sig blushed.

"N-Nobody. Nobody at all!"

"He he. I bet it was Arle-chan, am I right?"

"N-No."

"Rider-chan?"

"No."

"Raffine-kun?"

_Ha ha._ "No."

"A-Amitie?"

"No."

"Oh no. Not Accord-Sensei!!!"

"What?!? Of course not!"

"Then who? Feli-chan?"

"No."

"You know. I give up. I have no idea who you are dreaming about but what ever they did in the dream made you do this." Klug put his slippers on and started walking out of the room. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Hey! You're talking to me more. That makes me happy." Sig smiled. Klug gave him the finger before he walked out.

************************************************************

_Was it all a dream? It's the same day and I woke up so...It must've been. But why? Why was Lemres in my dreams. Why did he say he loved me? _Sig walked around the forest. He always liked walking around here, all quiet and calming to him. Also the different kinds of insects that he loves to discover each time he comes here. He gets to his favorite tree that's in the middle of the forest. He climbed up to the top of it, staring into the clouds.

"Sappy. (He names the trees) How are you?" Of course the tree didn't answer back. "I see. Sappy, I had a weird dream and I don't know what it means. Does it even mean a thing at all?"

"Of course! Dream mean EVERYTHING~!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sig fell to the ground.

"Oopsi. I am so sorry." Yuu helped Sig back up.

"So sorry." Rei helped Sig up as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Sig brushed off the dirt from his shorts and hair.

"We are here on an adventure!" Yuu put her hands up in the air. "Right Rei?"

"Adventure..." Rei responded.

Sig looked at them both. He was relieved to see them now. He can ask them about his problem. "Yuu. Rei. Have you ever dreamed about anyone?"

Yuu giggled. "Dream? Dreams are past me now that I have my brother with me." Yuu hugged her twin.

"Dreams? Well I did dream of my sister. I dreamed that I would see her again and I did." Yuu hugged her twin again.

"But yes~! Every dream has a meaning! No matter how crazy and impossible they seem to be~! Unless you are a food in your dreams. That MIGHT not happen~!" Yuu swirled up in the trees.

"Might..." Rei followed his sister.

Yuu flew back to Sig and slapped her hands on his face. "SMILE SIG-KUN!" She stretched his face so it looked like a scary smile. "So what kind of dream did you have? Explain please so we can help you!"

"Help you..." Rei seemed to be really scaring Sig now.

Sig sighed. Just remembering the dream made him feel awkward. "I was kissing...L-Lemres-Senpai" Sig just covered his face as he turned red. Yuu flew close to him and put her arm around him. Rei did the same. Sig looked up and saw Yuu giggle.

"Silly! That dream means absolutely nothing!!!" Yuu grabbed his arms and started dancing with Sig around the trees. Rei looked at both of them with a consered look. He wasn't so sure about Sig's dream having a very clear message.

"I think your dream does have a meaning. Tell me Sig-kun, who was the first to kiss the other?" Yuu dropped Sig to the ground, that was over 20 feet below.

"OWWWW! I-I did!" Sig turned dark red. Yuu giggled again. As he got up Rei looked at Sig very closely. He still didn't think it was Sig who really wanted to kiss him at first.

"Did Lemres do something before the kiss Sig-kun?"

Sig nodded. "He grabbed me and put me close to him...I guess."

Rei now has his answer, but still wasn't sure if his dream told him enough. Before he said anything, Yuu grabbed his arm and started to fade away with him. Now the twins were gone leaving Sig alone with a huge bruise on his leg and a bump on his forehead. "Oh great. This is very noticeable..." Sig started walking back to the school's campus.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

[PandaPudding: Feeling bad that I put the chapters up late! XD]


	10. Feli The Stalker

I am so sorry that I posted these very very late. Too much to worry about at school but now it's all good~! I have much more free time NOW than before. I hope you all like this third chapter.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Feli went to Lemres' dorm room. She's been stalking her crush since they both entered the school. It's her favorite hobby. She peeked into the room and saw her crush change in front of her. Feli hid behind a wall and squealed a silent squeal. _Oh Kami-Sama~! You do great things for me. You made such a hottie just for me!!! _She peeked back to see Lemres with only his candy boxers on. He seemed to be posing a bit in front of his mirror. She traced his body with her fingers on the air.

Lemres looked at his body in much dissapointment. "Wow. Popoi was right. All this candy is getting me a bit chubby." He chuckled at himself. Feli, still looking at her crush just madly shook her head. _NO NO NO! You are not chubby. You are just softer! Feli likes the soft very much. _Feli took a step back when Lemres walked toward the door and tripped. Lemres heard the thud and looked out of his room to see Feli on the ground rubbing her behind.

"A candy shaped bowl?" Feli looked up at her senpai who just started laughing at her. She didn't mind that he was laughing at her weird position on the group. She just blushed at she got up and headed for the stairs. Lemres grabbed her hand and swung her around to face him. _His body...His face...His sexy smile!!!! It's too much for me!!! _

_********************************************************************_

Feli and Lemres were then facing each other on his bed. Feli's face was red, she couldn't look at him in the eye. _Why didn't he put his shirt on? Or his pants? I mean, it's not really summer yet. _She looks up to his face to see him smiling at her. _Oh gosh! _

"So Feli-chan, what brings you over here? Shouldn't you be in the first year's section?" Feli shook her head. She didn't want to tell her crush that she was stalking him, looking at him undress. She thought of a great exuse, but Lemres said something before she had a chance. "OH! I know! He he, you wanted some of this candy before I got to eat it didn't you?"

...It seemed like a stupid reason but she agreed anyway.

Lemres opened the candy shaped bowl and handed Feli some. She stared at them very carefully, making sure to only pick one flavor so she didn't seem like a "skinny fatass". "You can take all of them. I have another one of these coming in a week. Feel free to bring some to your dorm if you like." Lemres gave her five, then ten, then five more.

"Um...Thank you Lemres-Senpai! I'll be going now!" Before she hopped off the bed, Lemres grasped her hand. Her face turned bright pink.

"Let me walk you to your dorm. It is getting late, it's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking around alone." Of course she couldn't say no to him. Hearts formed in her eyes.

"Yes! Please do! I-I don't like the dark!" Of course that wasn't true...

***********************************************************************

As Feli and Lemres walk together toward her dorm, it was very quiet. Too quiet. Feli pretended to be afraid to get her chance with Lemres.

"L-L-Lemres-Senpai! I'm scared of the dark!!!" She held on to him tightly. He hugged her back, trying to calm her down. _Oh gosh~! I L-O-V-E this!!! He he he~! _

"Calm down Feli-chan. There is nothing to be afraid about, see?" He held her hand. "I'll hold your hand so you don't feel afraid okay?" Feli nodded her head. Finally she gets the moments she has dreamed about for months. _Oh nothing could ruin this moment~! _

"Huh? Is that Sig-kun?" Lemres pointed to a small figure walking toward the two.

_That f*cking Sig has to come at a time like this?!? Why? Grrr...I'm going to kill him!!!_

Sig came up to the two. Lemres and Sig started chatting with each other. Feli on the other hand, was thinking of ways to kill Sig at this very moment. Sig noticed that Lemres wasn't wearing a shirt and he was holding on to Feli's hand...

"Um you two going out or something?" Feli's heart skipped a beat. Oh she wished that was true. Lemres shook his head.

"No, I'm just taking her home that's all. Want to join us?" Lemres grabbed Sig's shoulder and that made him blush in an instant.

_No...Don't say yes!!! What ever you do you moron, don't say yes!_

"Um..Okay."

_F*ck! I hate you forever Sig!!!_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

[PandaPudding: Can't wait for PuyoPuyo7~!]


	11. Sig's Birthday

Since yesterday was Sig's (and Strange Klug's) birthday, why not a chapter about it? ^ _ ^

Sorry for these small delays in chapters, I keep forgetting I had finals and state exams. XP

Enjoy the chapter~!

***********************************************************************************

[Morning-2nd year classroom]

Sig walks into the classroom seeing Arle and Amitie quickly hiding something. Rider waves at Sig and motions him to come by her desk.

"Good morning Rider!" Sig sits beside her. Rider tells him all about how Accord-Sensei was planning something big today.

"I don't know what she's doing but everyone seems all excited today about it. I want to know what it is too. Don't you?" Sig nods. Of course he would be excited. What a great way to start your birthday with a great day of class? Accord-Sensei walks in with Popoi inside her hat. Everyone ran to their seats and waited for their teacher to say something.

"Good morning my students." She started writing something on the board. It read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIG'. "He he. Happy 14th birthday Sig~!" Popoi jumps up and tons of puyo related items fall along with confetti. Arle and Amitie run up to the front of the room and stretch out a banner with Sig's name and a few bugs painted on it. Tarutaru hands Sig all of his gifts from other students in the school. Sig just sits there, speechless.

"Well?" Arle smiled at him.

"Um...Thank you everyone. This is amazing, how you did all this for me." _Wait a second... _"Um, Accord-Sensei, how do you know my birthday?" The class got silent. That was a good question. Sig only entered the school not to long ago. Everyone stared at their teacher, who looked nervous right now.

"...Well! I am the teacher and the teacher knows all. Ehehehe...Well Sig, why don't you open some of your presents?" Popoi just shook his head. He knew Accord-Sensei had to find Sig's info to know when his birthday was.

Sig opens Amitie's gift: A giant blue puyo hat (handmade and not as well made like hers)

Rider's gift: A plushie that looked like a lady bug.

Raffine's gift: Bug repellant

Tarutaru's gift: An oversized jacket

Klug's gift: An insect collector's book

Arle's gift: A mini Carbuncle keychain

Accord-Sensei's gift: A blue puyo (was shaking with fear in Sig's left hand)

***********************************************************************************

Feli was walking down the hallway, stalking Lemres. He was reading a book on the study of the Giant Puyo. _Oh him. Studying so hard to be so successful to be my future husband~! _She takes a wrong step and trips down to the floor, hitting her face.

"Feli?" Lemres walked over to Feli. "Feli-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"N-No! Classes are over for me!" She hid her red face. _Why do these things happen to me? _They then heard a large number of students saying happy birthday. Feli ignored it and was about to ask Lemres if he had time to take her to her dorm. Before she could she noticed he was gone.

(Now let's guess what she does now. ^ _ ^;;;)

***********************************************************************************

Sig was the only one left in the classroom. Everyone left to study for their test that they all forgot about. As he gathered his last present he stared outside the window.

_It's summer now. The sunset comes later. _He spots a butterfly. _I wish I could fly like one._

Lemres walks into some confetti. He sees Sig staring out the window and sees the board and the banner in his hand. _Oh my gosh. Today was Sig's birthday? I never knew...Now I feel bad at myself. _He leaves the room running. Sig turns to see a green hat.

"This is Lemres's hat...Was he here?" He puts the hat into his bag and starts walking down the hallway.

Feli was walking to the same stairwell as Sig. They both bump into each other surprised. The walk down the stairs at the same pace. _Okay now this is freaky. Huh? Today was his birthday? Hmph. Like I care._ Feli gets to her floor and Sig kept walking down.

"Happy birthday Sig-Senpai." Feli whispered as she opened the door.

"Thank you Feli-chan." Feli jumped and blushed in anger.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I HOPE THIS IS YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY YOU MORON!" Feli hit the door and ran.

**********************************************

Sig lays on his bed with a pillow on his face. He looks outside the window noticing the sunset.

_Should I? _

_***********************************************************************************_

**NOTE: **Now why is Sig 14 years old? Well, in the PPF, they looked like they were all in elementary school but in PPF 2, they looked like they were in middle school...yet they were in the same school in both games _ IDK...They just looked a bit older to me. In my FF, they're in middle school cause in PP7, their uniforms change (high school look?) They never said anything about Amitie's Sig's, Rider's, etc. ages. If anyone does know their age, I can edit this chapter ^ _ ^

But for now, this is everyone's ages (IMO)

2nd year class: 13-14 (Arle will be 15 first)

Feli( 1st year ): 13 (she was left back one year)

Lemres( 3rd year ): 17-18

Accord-Sensei: 26?

Popoi: Infinity

Carbuncle: Same as Popoi's

Some new characters will enter the story next chapter ^ 3 ^ Let's see if you know exactly who. Till Next Chapter~!

Oh yes, Happy(late) birthday Sig and Strange Klug~! XD

[PandaPudding: Loves/Hates Leaving This To The Last Minute]


	12. Sig's Confession

[Continuation]

Sig opens the window and stares out into the sunset. Since he was on the fourth floor in the dorms he couldn't just jump down. He threw out a bunch of tied blankets and sheets and started climbing down.

As he reached the ground he started heading toward the senior dorm area.

_Should I tell him?_

Lemres came running toward Sig. He didn't expect to see him. Sig and Lemres looked at each other...for quite a long time before Lemres said the one thing the boy wanted to hear all day.

"H-Happy Birthday Sig-kun!" Lemres smiled and showed off the large present he got for him. It was wrapped in candy wrappers that were pasted on large paper. The ribbon for it was made of candy too. _Oh gosh this is embarrassing. My present looks so crappy. So childish. _Sig walked over to his senpai and took the gift.

"Thank you Lemres-Senpai..." Sig blushed. "Oh yeah! I have something for you." He reached into his bag and took out a green hat. "Um, I believe you dropped this earlier today."

"Thanks! I've been looking all over the place for this!" Lemres hugged Sig. "You're the best!" They both now faced each other but Sig was still holding on to his senpai's shoulders. "...Sig? Sig-kun?" Before he could say anything else, Sig kissed him. _Mmm..mmm? EHHHHH? _

"Lemres-Senpai...I-I think I like you a lot." Sig blushed and looked away. " Somehow, I started having feelings for you. I'm sorry if you don't swing this way but as long as I still get to be a friend, it's alright." Sig smiled up at him. To Lemres, that was the happiest smile he had ever seen from Sig.

" He he. You don't have to worry Sig. In fact, I DO like guys as much as I like girls. So you don't have to worry about us." He put on his hat and was about to take Sig to dorm before he noticed Sig staring off into the sky. "Wow, you really like sunsets."

"Yeah. It's that they're just so beautiful to lo-.." Sig noticed a twinkle in the sky.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well...Do you hear that noise?"

Both were quiet. At first it sounded like a bird but then they saw something purplish blue heading toward Sig.

"Is...is that a blueberry?" Sig went closer to get a better look to see that the 'blueberry' was getting larger.

"SIG! I think you should get away from there!"

Sig got closer and the sound was getting clearer.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASU!"

Everything went black for Sig.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I think you all may know what (or who) fell from the sky ^ _ ^ Sorry for the lateness and the shortness but I hope you all like this chapter.

Now...What will Feli do? (Or dream? I'll take all your ideas and put them in the story very soon~!)

[PandaPudding: Thinks that Satan-Sama and Rider look alike]


	13. Puyo Lemres

You all wished for something and I'll write it down right here ^ _ ^

Enjoy~!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Taking place a few minutes after Feli and Sig parted last]

Feli jumps onto her bunk. She's the only one in her dorm room so things did get pretty boring in her room. She never really had anything else to do except daydream...Daydream...

_Oh my darling. _Feli thought as she squeezed her handmade Lemres plushy. _One day...Just one day, I will be your queen and you will be my king and we will live together happily forever. Without that Sig and that jerk called Klug who hates you so much. I will kill both of them to keep us happy. _

She gets up and grabs a hand mirror and two small paper crowns. She placed one on her head and the other on the plushy and looked into the mirror. A blush came across her face. _He he. Yes this will be us in the very near future. Me, feeding you candy. You, admiring my beauty._

_*********************************************_

We walk into a room and see Feli walking in a huge hallway. Her hair has grown a bit longer and she herself stayed the same height.

"Lemres! Where are you my love?" Feli walked around the place twice until she found a door that seemed to be forced open. "Hmm?" A puyo like thing was stuck on the crack of the door. "Oh darling. How many times did I tell you? I don't like you practicing spells in you-...Oh my..." Feli opened the door to what wasn't a puyo. It was her Lemres. Pudgy, squishy, gooey and as large as the largest green puyo in the universe. His head barely touched the ceiling. The poor guy couldn't fit into his room. It looked like the walls would give in to his new size. Feli's eyes glittered with joy. She jumped on her Lemres, only to be bounced back into the hallway due to his super pudgy tummy. Feli giggled.

"...I guess I over did it didn't I?" Lemres tried to rub the back of his head. His arms couldn't reach halfway."

"I like this new look of yours. It's very unique. Very...Oh I'm just going to say it. YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!" Feli ran to his stomach to be bounced back again. Lemres didn't seem so happy. His wife may like this new look but...

"But my darling grape gummy, how will we have children?" Feli just stopped and her face turned red. She squealed at the thought of having Lemres' child.

"Oh! You really want to do something like that?!? He he~!" Feli spun around.

"But my darling! If we ever tried, I'd just crush you." That made Feli stop. "I am very sorry. I am sorry that I cannot make all your wishes come true." He attempted to lower his head. Feli shook her head and climbed up Lemres' body so she could be eye to eye with him.

"You don't have to worry about children. I'm happy enough with just the two of us."

"R-Really my queen?"

"Yes my king." They both kissed and Feli slid down her big husband's body. He burped when she landed. "Eh...That I might have to get used to."

"Feli..."

"Yes?"

"I-I don't feel so well."

"Well does anything h-" Lemres threw up all over Feli. It wasn't just a few seconds or two rounds. He kept throwing up at her and as he was, he was getting thinner and thinner. So thin, paper thin, until he dissapeared thin. Once he stopped he was gone. Feli cleaned her face to she her king's fate.

"Lemres...Lemres...LEMRES!" Tears flowed down. She started running out of the palace and out the palace gates. He vision was blurred with tears but she did see someone in a green outfit. It was Lemres. _Wait a minute! I'm all confused. I'm still covered in his vomit..._She didn't care. She ran to Lemres to hug him.

"Uh Feli! You smell...a bit weird."

"I don't care! All I care is that you're okay!"

"Well. Oh yes! Look at what I bought today at the market place!" He pulled out a sack of candy. Feli's eyes widened. "I'm going to start eating it right away!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

******************************************************

Feli woke up on her bed holding her plushy. _Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream._ Feli's puyo phone vibrated. _A text? From Popoi? Ugh. What does he want now? _

_-Message-_

_FELI!!! LEMRES AND SIG ARE IN THE MINI PUYO PUYO HOSPITAL! EVERYONE IS HERE! COME QUICKY!!!_

_mew mew meooooooooooooow~!_

_-End Message-_

Feli ran out her dorm room and headed outside.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmm..This was kind of weird to write about. A fat Lemres, easy to imagine but not so easy to write XD I did my best. I hope you liked this chapter and a next one in coming soon if you review!

1 review= 1 chapter

2 reviews= 2 chapters and so on.

^ _ ^ Till next chapter

[PandaPudding: Hmm...Oshare Bones likes Lemres...Should I add him in later?]


	14. What?

Even though only a few people read and review my fanfic. It still gives me the motivation to write more for the small audience :3 Since three people reviewed, there will be three new chapters, this is the first of the three.

Here is my 14th chapter (wow I've made it this far and I can tell you the end isn't that near yet~!)

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sig lays on the puyo hospital bed as Lemres has his hand on his cheek. Amitie and Arle crying their eyeballs out. They've only known Sig for such short time and he has grown on them. Rider and the other classmates were in the waiting room hoping for the best. Raffine starts regretting all the bad jokes and pranks she pulled on the blue haired boy. Klug wishes he spoke to him at least a little bit more. Feli runs in seeing her upperclassmen staring at the floor. She was so out of breath to even ask where her Lemres was. She ran all the way to the room where Sig and Lemres were at.

"Do you think he'll wake up." Amitie asked quietly. Arle smacked the back of her head. "Aaa-ta-taa!" Amitie held her head and turned to a crying Arle.

"You idiot! Of course he will...of course he will." She rubbed away her tears. "I JUST KNOW IT!" Both of the girls started hugging and crying on each other's shoulders. Lemres looked at both of them. They cared for Sig a lot. No matter his flaws. Like he did.

"Sig-kun..." He whispered. "Please wake up soon."

******************************************************************

Feli is stopped by three large nurses two doors away from Sig's room. They all looked pretty pissed.

"LET ME THROUGH! LET ME THROUGH OR ELSE!" Feli started chanting an evil spell then suddenly a hand went over her mouth. "MMM!" She bit the hand and turned to see Accord-Sensei with her magic staff. Accord-Sensei whacked her senseless. She picked up Feli and carried her away. The nurses were just in shock.

"Oh! He he. Silly me. Don't worry, she's fine." She smiled and carried Feli to the waiting room. The nurses still didn't buy that smile.

*******************************************************************

A nurse walked into Sig's room and felt a very heavy atmosphere. She tried not to make herself be noticed and placed three meals on a nearby counter. A fork fell and all three of them starred at her.

"Oh dear!" She quickly placed it back on one of the trays. "I'm terribly sorry! Um..If any of you three are hungry, there is a tray for each of you." She gulped. "Um...One of the doctors will be coming in to check on the boy so...yea..I'll be going!" The nurse ran out of the room and tripped outside the door. "OH! Doctor! I'm terribly sorry!" She kept running away. The doctor walked in to see Amitie and Arle eating like beasts.

"Ha ha. Oh the teenage appetite. Now let's check this guy. Excuse me if you may." Lemres walked toward the girls. The doctor check the machine to see that everything was normal. He smiled at the three loyal friends.

"So does that smile mean that he's going to be okay?" Lemres asked shyly.

The doctor shrugged. "Well he has to wake up first. You never know." He turned to see Sig opening his eyes. "Oh. He's wak-" Amitie and Arle pushed the doctor to the floor.

"SIG! SIG-KUN!" Arle and Amitie called out.

Sig's eyesight wasn't helping much at all. His vision was slightly blurred but he could tell who Amitie was from the large red blur on top of her blond hair.

"A-Amitie?" Sig said so quietly it was as if he whispered. Tears welled up in the blond's eyes as she crushed him with her hug.

"Oh Sig~! Oh I'm so glad you're okay like the doctor said!"

"NOW WAIT!" The doctor shouted. Amitie let go of Sig and went back to her spot next to Arle. "Now, we don't know for sure if you are really okay. An injury to your head like that may have lead to some brain damage." Lemres' jaw just dropped. Arle did the same. "Okay. I'm going to run a simple test on you. What is 2 x 2?"

"Four."

"What is your name?"

"Sig."

"...Okay! How old are you?"

"I just turned 16 today."

"Oh well happy birthday! Anyway next question. Who is this?" He pulled Arle to his side. She just waved.

"That's A...Arle-chan!" Arle cheered in the inside.

"Who is this?" He pointed to Lemres who just smiled weakly.

"Lemres-Senpai." Sig smiled back.

"Well then. You really haven't forgotten your friends and certainly anything about yourself. You're just fine. Though you do have to stay here because of your injury. Apparently a giant eggplant hit you in the head. Anyways, I'll be leaving."

"Thank you so much doctor." The three loyal friends said in unison.

Amitie and Arle said goodbye to Sig and left the room to go back to campus. Lemres stayed with Sig, happy to see him alright.

….

"Sig-kun." Lemres leaned in to kiss him but Sig pushed him back. Lemres attempted again but Sig kept refusing.

"What the puyos are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm trying to kiss you silly."

"K-Kiss me?!? Are you gay Lemres?!" Lemres stilled in shock and confusion.

"Yeah. We already talked about this remember? You liked me. I liked you." He smiled but Sig just didn't get the message.

"Um...Maybe something is wrong with your head because I'm not gay like you. I don't like guys that way." Lemres' world just shattered at that moment.

_W-What is he talking about? He said he liked me...unless!_

Lemres held the boy's shoulders. His eyes filled with fear and confusion. _No...NO! Sig! You can't forget me like that! Our moments. Our feelings! _Sig just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about senpai. You must've been imagining things."

"I AM NOT!"

"Then give me proof!" At that moment, Lemres felt that he lost his precious Sig forever. He really didn't have any proof about their relationship. No dates, no pictures of them together. Nothing and still nothing.

"...I'm going back to the campus." Lemres got his things together and started heading toward the door. "Get better soon little guy." He then left with tears in his eyes.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh me ^ _ ^. Now the story will be moving into 15th anniversary mode. New characters will be presented in soon. Please review for chapters. Till next chapter~!

[PandaPudding-My sister loves Lemres' voice when he gets hurt buy garbage puyo XD]


	15. I see ghosts! A talk with Oshare Bones

A special for everyone that will be added for almost every chapter (for the meantime)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Satan-Sama's Journey-

Part One: I see ghosts!

It was a pretty rough day for the man who takes hell everyday. First he finds out that the girl he'd been chasing to get is gone from his world, and now he's stuck in a place he never thought existed. As he goes deeper into the forest he sees that the trees are much taller and preventing no sunlight for his path. _Damn it. I hate this place...and I'm starving. _The green haired man spots an animal that looks like a rabbit. Images of a cooked rabbit enter his mind and he gets his horns ready to charge for it.

"Wait a second...I am Satan, I am no animal. I will use my power to capture my dinner." Before he made a move, a cold rush went through his spine. He turns to see a girl in a white hoodie. He then looks down to see she had no legs and was floating.

"Why hello there~!" Yuu shouted into the forest.

"Gyaa! Y-You!"

"Yes my name is Yuu! How did you know? Are you a physic?" Yuu leaned closer to the man who was just speechless.

_Where in the hell am I?_

"Physic..." Rei whispered in his ear. Satan-Sama screamed and ran away from both of them. His dinner followed him. "Hmm...He ran away. Onee-chan, what did you do?"

"What did I do? You scared him silly. Now come on, I'm really just wanting to go to the mountains today." They both vanished.

As he kept running he noticed the rabbit behind him. He turned to it and started chasing it. "Damn it! Come back here you stupid rabbit! You are my dinner!!!"

*********************************************************************************

[Back to real story-Deep in forest]

Lemres sat on a rock with his palm over his eyes. For all things to happen to him, this was the most devastating. _Well at least remembers me, but not in a way I'd like him to. Puyos, this really sucks. How can I get him back now? _A figure was walking up toward him with it's arms about to grab Lemres. "Who is the- Oh. It's just you." The skeleton greeted him and sat right next to him.

"Well good evening Lemres-kun. What brings you here?" Lemres lowered his head. "Huh? Sad are we? Tell me all about it."

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's just too much right now to even think about it."

"I see. Well then, let me guess...Is it about sweet old Sig-kun?" Lemres nodded. "Hmm. Just leave him! Your problem solved!"

"HEY! I don't want that...well...there isn't much to do now is there? I mean he forgot about me.." Oshare was taking notes as he talked.

"I don't know then, but I will tell you to keep trying. Alright?" He nodded. "Okay, now you really have to change that outfit of yours, it is just too green, uck!" Lemres gave him the evil eye.

"rustle rustle"

They both turned to the bush that was moving. A rabbit popped out and was running past them.

…

A man with green hair popped out of the bush and looked at the both of them. "Have...you two seen...a rabbit. White, red eyes, tasty looking." Lemres pointed down the forest. "Thank you so much." Before he could keep chasing the rabbit, Oshare stopped him. This frightened the man.

"It's you! MY LOVE!" Oshare hugged the man tightly.

'What is he talking about?' The man mouthed to Lemres

'I don't know.' Lemres replied.

The man escaped from his arms and started chasing the rabbit. Both Lemres and Oshare stared at each other.

"Lemres...I think I know how you feel now..."

"So can you help me?"

"Yes."

"Okay what do I do?"

"Kill the guy" Oshare's aura changed. He seemed evil now and Lemres just got up and quietly left the skeleton.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

3rd chapter of the three I promised will be added soon~!

[PandaPudding: Puyo Puyo 7 for the DS or the PSP?]


	16. Purple Haired Girl? A Pervert!

Thanks for the info PuyoBoy :D

Here's the chapter then. Enjoy~

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Satan-Sama's Journey-

Part Two: Purple haired girl?

Holding onto a tree branch (his current weapon of choice), he moved deeper into the forest to discover that he lost his prey. Dark circles grew under his eyes and his horns were getting dull. Thirsty, hungry, and in great need to use the bathroom, poor Satan-Sama kept traveling down the dirt path to find that damn rabbit. Rustles from the near bushes caught his attention. He climbed up a tree and waited patiently, not noticing a piece of cloth from his garment was still hanging on the branch below him.

A girl with dark hair, a purple-ish glow to it came to the tree. She looked like a child. Satan sighed. He was really hoping for the rabbit to pop out. The girl looked up and grabbed on the piece of hanging cloth. _Oh no... _She pulled it and Satan fell out of the tree. Before she could scream, he put his hand over her mouth, making her try to scream even louder.

"SHHH! Stop it! I don't want to be found...Wait...You are human right?" The girl nodded. "Oh good. Now I will let you go but you must tell me where you came from, I'm really hungry and I want to get out of here." He let her go, only to see her run away screaming. He looked up the sky and shouted. "DAMN IT!" He kicked a rock, threw his branch and looked down to see the white rabbit.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

[Back to real story- In forest]

"AHHHHH!" Feli ran to her group. Her classmates looked at her strangly. One of them went up to her to comfort her.

"What's wrong Feli-chan?" Luren asked (she needs classmates...doesnt she?)

"There was this man with green hair that grabbed me and...and..." She kept crying, hoping that one of the seniors (Lemres) would hear her. Her classmates looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"That sounds like the man was a pervert or something?" Luren said and one of their seniors came up to them.

"A pervert?" Tarutaru asked. As the biggest person on the Primp Academy Field Trip, everyone had faith that he could bring down the man with just his pinky.

"Wait I didn't say he was a pervert..." Feli blushed, embaressed to be causing so much trouble now.

"But what if he is?!?" Luren grabbed her shoulders. "He could be following your shoe prints on the dirt rig-" They were interrupted by some rustling bushes. A white rabbit jumped out and ran past the students. "Hmm...Well, that isn't something you see everyday? A white rabbit, so pretty~!" As soon as she finished her sentence, a man with green hair and ragedy clothes popped out from the bushes. Every student just started at him in shock and disgust.

"Oh! The sun! This is just great!" He looks at Luren and Feli. "Hey, do you two know where I can get some food? I'm starving." He tries to get near the two girls but Accord-Sensei started beating him senseless with her magic cane.

"HOW DARE YOU!" (bam) "TRY TO PUT A HAND" (crunch) " ON OUR STUDENTS!" (bleeding occurs) "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Lemres grabbed her arm. She looked at the students and just blushed on the spot.

….

"Oh! He he...Well, I'm terribly sorry you all had to see that." She turned to Lemres who flinched and prepared himself for a hit. "Lemres, why don't you take these students to the other side of the forest. I'm sure there is much more to see over there." He just nodded and walked all the others to where she wanted them to go. Sensei just looked at the green haired man, kicked him back into the bush he came from and walked away.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

just am too lazy ; _ ; Sorry for the mega late update.

[PandaPudding: Lazy person]


	17. Should I hurt him for myself?

Since I noticed that there is a Puyo Puyo section in the Games section, I'm planning to move this story to where it belongs. Sorry for the mega late chapters and sorry for the sudden move.

Anyways...Let's continue this story~!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's already been a few months after Sig's incident and Lemres has tried everything to get him to remember. His attempts had no success and only made Sig dislike him even more. He wanted to keep trying but he didn't want his crush to hate him forever. If only there was someone who loved Lemres. Someone who didn't hate him. Just someone. That someone came up to him with their love letter after school.

Feli walked up the hallway finding her love's dorm. _318...This is it Feli! This is your chance...Your chance to make him yours! _She knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Knocked again.

Nothing again.

Slammed her foot on it.

Nothing...

"...Lemres...Lemres-Senpai? Are you in there?" Nothing. (sigh) She turned around to go back, only to see her senpai right in front of her. "AHHHHHHH!" … " I-I mean...Sorry for shouting."

He just smiled back at her. "It's okay. I'm used to hearing your screams." Feli just blushed to a deep red and hid her face. "Uh Feli is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, everything is alright." _No it's not you retarded little girl! Show him your letter! Show it! _"Lemres-Senpai, I wanted to give you this let-"

"Lemreeees!" Sig yelled across the hallway. "Accord-Sensei wants to see you right now!" Lemres' face just lit up to see Sig's face once again. He turned to Feli.

"I'm sorry Feli but I have to go. Show it to me next time. Bye." As he walked away, Feli's face turned dark as she 'mumbled' some words.

**********************************************

Walking with Lemres was really awkward for Sig nowadays. Knowing that his senpai was gay, and also the fact that he liked Sig, he just felt a bit nervous around him. As they walked down the stairs, Lemres decided to start a conversation.

"Sig...It may seem weird but after this talk with Accord-Sensei, can you come up to my dorm with me?" No response. "...I knew you wouldn't."

"I never said that."

"Sorry, I thought you being quiet meant a 'no'."

"Well, it's just that I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You're weird Lemres."

**********************************************

...The awkward silence continued until they reached Accord-Sensei's room. Lemres walked in, seeing the teacher petting her Popoi on his head and smiling at the student. He sat down on the chair across from her and asked her why she called him in.

"I'm aware of the fact that Sig lost his memory. Well, his memory about you. I knew of the two of you and I am just saddened about how your relationship or should I say friendship with him isn't at it's best at the moment." Lemres lowered his head. He really didn't want to hear any of this. "I can change that if you'd like." She just smiled and Popoi jumped out of her arms.

"She's right. She can. We'll bring his memory back to the way it was before, meaning you're relationship with him will be like this all never happened~!" Popoi said and walked into Lemres' arms.

"R-Really? You can do that?!" His face brightened and his smile was bigger than it has ever been. The cat and teacher smiled at him.

"Well yes. Of course." Accord-Sensei got out of her seat. "We just need to do the same thing that made his memory go. We need to hit him on his head again." Lemres just dropped his jaw. He would like Sig to love him again but remembering the outcome of that incident, he would never want that to happen again.

"But Accord-Sensei, wouldn't he be back in the hospital again? Like last time?"

"Oh! Don't worry so much about that. Yes, we may need that but his memory will be back to normal...or worse than what it is now..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing~. So you want to try this out?"

"...I'm sorry. I don't. I don't like this idea at all. It seems dangerous and just cruel to do such a thing to make him like me again."

"Are you sure? Because I have the giant...blueberry thing and a giant slingshot all ready." She smiled at him but that wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm sorry. You can put all those things away. As much as I'd like Sig to like me again, I don't want him to get hurt and make him hate me even more. I would never make him do something he wouldn't want to do. Ever. I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, thank you for the answer." Lemres left the room. (sigh...) She picked up Popoi. "Awwww. Popoi I really wanted to do it so badly." The cat just shook his head.

********************************************************

Sig jumped when the door opened. He had been listening to every word that was spoken. Lemres' frown turned into a smile when he looked at Sig. They both walked up to his dorm's floor. "Thanks for coming up here."

"I'm very bored in mines anyway. Klug, I think he hates me. A lot."

"Klug hates me too."

"I think he likes Amitie."

"He he, are you jeleaous?"

"N-No! I don't like Amitie! But I think she likes me. I'm not so sure. Anyways, we're just friends."

"I see."

… "Lemres, did I really like you before?" Lemres opened his dorm room and walked inside waiting for Sig. "Because if I did, I'm sorry that I don't like you now. I really am. If you want to hit me with the blueberry, it's okay."

"You heard that?" Sig nodded. "I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you."

"But don't you want me to like you again?!"

"Yes."

"Then why not hit me so I can?"

"Because that's not how you came to like me before!" Lemres shouted at him and just closed the door on Sig. "You can go now Sig. I need some time alone right now." Sig walked away, looking back at the door every five steps.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

O _ O Hmm...awkwardness~! More new characters coming in the next chapter~!

[PandaPudding: Loves Sig's younger form]


	18. The White Haired Man? Feli Confesses

My 1st fanfiction. Hmmm...It wasn't how I planned it to be, maybe it's because I suck at writing LOL XD

Anyways~! Here is the chapter, enjoy~!

* * *

[Accord-Sensei's office]

CRASH!

A small plump blue figure jumped down from a shelf and started running down the hallway. Feli turned and noticed glass on the floor and the blue blob running away. She chased after it but with no success she just sighed and went back to cleaning Accord-Sensei's room. It was her punishment for trying to kill Klug with her ribbon.

The blue...thing, kept running down the stairs only to be stepped on by Amitie's shoe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nasu~!"

"Whoa...What did I step on?!" She stared at the blue thing. "Awwww~ How cute are you? Arle look at it!"

Arle comes up the stairs and her eyes just widen in shock. "...Nasu Grave?" The blue thing nodded and walked to her. Amitie, in utter confusion just stared at the two as they talked. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I can ask you the same. I don't know how I got here but all I know I wasn't the only one, nasu."

"Really?! Who were the others?"

"Ha ha. Funny thing. I don't remember who they were, nasu."

"Oh really?" Arle just smiled and picked him up. Then put him in a choke hold.

"Gah! Nasu!"

"You better remember you retarded eggplant!!! I want to know!"

* * *

"Bleh. Finally I'm done." Feli takes out her letter and hugs it as if she was hugging her love. She has tried and tried but failed to express her feelings to her crush. But today was the day that she would tell Lemres her love for him. No delays and no interruptions. She skipped out of the office and as soon as she turned, her blue haired rival was in full view. "Grrrr. Sig!" He didn't turn.

"Ah. Sig, I think Feli's calling for you." Rider said shyly. Her blushes seemed to never come away from her face. Sig turned to Feli and her face was dark and her smile was from ear to ear. She seemed to be mumbling something before a flash blinded both Sig and Rider. "Ah! Sig!" Smoke filled the halls

"Rider!" cough "Rider where are you?"

"Sig. I'm scared." hic " I can't see a thing." Something grabbed Rider's arm and a hand went over her mouth. She looked up to see a dark figure and from there she past out. The dark figure took her away from the area, but forgetting Sig in the middle.

"Hey! Rider!" Sig crawled into a classroom and locked the door behind him. He sat on the floor and tried to calm himself down. _What the hell was that. It was just like last time when I was talking to...Feli! Why is she doing this? Wait, doesn't she like Lemres? _He looked out of the window on the door and everything seemed to be cleared away. He tried to open the door but it didn't budge at all. He was franticly turning the knob but it still didn't open. "Hey! Anyone out there?"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Now you have no way to stop me Sig! Lemres will be mine and mine ONLY! I hope you rot in there HAHAHA!"

* * *

[Back to Rider]

_Where am I? This isn't my dorm. This isn't my classroom. _She looked up. _This isn't even my floor! _

"Hey. You." Rider turned to see a man with white hair and some 80s headband. "You okay?"

Rider nodded. "T-Thank you for s-saving me." She got up and bowed. "I'll be leaving now." The white haired man grabbed her arm and forced her on the floor again. "W-What are you doing? Let me go you pervert!"

The man just blushed. "I am no pervert! How dare you call me that! I just saved your life!" Rider just blinked twice. He didn't look like a student, nor someone from this world. He had clothing that resembled Arle's back then.

"Do you know Arle?"

"Yes! I do! You know her too?! Is she here?!" The man started blushing and smiling and jumping and skipping around the room. Rider crawled out of the room before something weird happened again.

* * *

Feli ran all the way to Lemres' dorm room. Finally, the day has come for her to win victory and the heart of Lemres once and for all. She knocked on the door. As she waited, she fixed her hair, removed her evil smile and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Ah. Feli, what are you doing here?"

"Um...I wanted to give you something. Something that means a lot to me and hopefully for you too." Shakily she handed her letter to Lemres. While he opened and read the letter her mind was filled with crazy fantasies of how her life would be like after the success.

"You like me?" Feli nodded back, her face red behind her hands.

"Do you like me Senpai?"

"..."

"Lemres-Senpai?"

"I'm flattered. Really I am, but-"

"BUT?!?" her face became dark again.

"But...I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I'm sorry." Before he closed his door, Feli's foot stopped it and she looked up at her senpai with tearful eyes. Just looking at that face made his heart sink to the ground. He didn't mean to hurt her in any way to make her cry.

"I knew about you and Sig. I knew that you liked him but he doesn't. I DO like you and why would you chose someone who doesn't over someone who does. I've had a crush on you for ages and you just reject me because you still like him?"

"No no. Feli listen-"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO BE MINE! YOU HAVE TO!" Tears rolled down her face. "You have to...I love you."

Lemres didn't know what to do. He still had feeling for Sig but what Feli said was right. He didn't like her but he doesn't want her to hate him too.

* * *

What do you think will happen? What will Lemres do? With just one review, you will see ^ _ ^


	19. The Blue Haired Woman? Confusion

Accord-Sensei walked by the room Sig was stuck in. She heard him wailing and decided to unlock him. His eyes wide with fear and confusion he looked at sensei before running off. Accord just giggled and walked the other way. Sig knew why Feli did that spell. He knew why she hated him. What he didn't know is why she's still attacking him. He didn't like Lemres the way he did before so why was Feli still having the grudge on him?

Running down the stairs he trips and starts falling down two flights before stopping. Feet were in his face. A sword too. A white haired man was staring down at him, and he was happy?

"Hello! Listen I need your help!" The white haired man told Sig his story about how he got here.

"So...You're from Arle's world I take it?"

"Y-You know Arle?!?" His face was red and his eyes were glossy. With two people saying they knew Arle, she must be in this world, in this school.

Sig just nodded. "She's my friend. I don't know where she is now though. Maybe with Amitie."

"Who's Amitie?!" The man grabbed Sig's shoulders which frightened him. Suddenly he just realized why he was in the staircase in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." Sig ran off, which didn't change anything since the man was running with him.

"Can you please take me to this Amitie person? I really want to see Arle." Sig really wanted this guy off his back, so he decided to lie.

"Oh wait, I think she's on this floor."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm Shezo by the way. Farewell~." Shezo through the doors. Sig kept running down stairs.

'what a weird guy...what a weird day...'

* * *

Accord-sensei kept walking down the hall to see a woman with blue hair. Her eyes shined with beauty and her body...Sensei looked down at her chest for a moment. (shame) She coughed and walked toward the woman. There were many people in the school who weren't even from the area, who looked like they might have been from a different world. Maybe she could get some more info on why this was happening.

"Hello. Do you know where I am?"

"Ha? Oh! You're in school silly. Ha ha."

"What?! You're the silly here joking around with me. Where am I, really."

"You're in a different world I take it." The blue haired woman nodded and looked around. It didn't seem like an alien world but she really wanted to know how the hell she ended up in this place. "There are lots of people that have come here like you have. A giant blueberry...or grape...or eggplant, I'm not so sure." The blue haired woman was shocked. "A white haired man with a headband." Double shocked. "A green haired man who seems like a dangerous pervert ha ha." She was blown away. She ran up to Accord-Sensei and grabbed on to her neck.

"Where is the green haired man?! Where is my Satan-Sama?!" Sensei managed to point her finger to the window and was let go. The woman jumped out the window and landed perfectly on the ground and kept running toward the forest.

* * *

Short chapter after a long time. So very sorry. But I do promise to make more chapters since there were more recent reviews and that made me want to revive this again :D

[PandaPudding: Doesn't have enough money to buy PP7...]


End file.
